3rd Cavalry Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= British Crown |branch= |type=Cavalry |size=Brigade |command_structure =2nd Cavalry Division (World War I) |garrison= |battles=Napoleonic Wars :Battle of Waterloo Second Boer War :Battle of Paardeberg World War I :Western Front |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders=Wilhelm von Dörnberg Hubert Gough }} The 3rd Cavalry Brigade was a brigade of the British Army. The brigade served in the Napoleonic Wars, the Boer War and the First World War where it was assigned to the 2nd Cavalry Division. In 1914, at the start of the First World War, the brigade was a pre-war formation based at The Curragh in Ireland and originally consisted of three cavalry regiments, and a Royal Engineer signal troop. After the declaration of war in August 1914, the brigade was deployed to the Western Front in France, where an artillery battery joined the brigade the following September and a Machine Gun Squadron in February 1916. Napoleonic Wars Battle of Talavera 1809 *23rd Light Dragoons *1st Hussars King's German Legion Battle of Salamanca 1812 *14th Light Dragoons *1st Hussars King's German Legion Waterloo The 3rd Cavalry Brigade was formed for the Waterloo Campaign in 1815 and consisted of :1st Light Dragoons, King's German Legion :2nd Light Dragoons, King's German Legion :23rd Light Dragoons It was commanded by Major General Sir Wilhelm von Dörnberg. The brigade took part in the Battle of Waterloo. During the battle, the 1st Light Dragoons, KGL suffered 154 casualties (33 killed, 111 wounded, 10 missing), the 2nd Light Dragoons, KGL 77 (20 killed, 55 wounded, 2 missing) and the 23rd Light Dragoons 74 (14 killed, 28 wounded, 32 missing). This represented a loss rate of about 22%. }} Boer War During the Battle of Paardeberg, the brigade commanded: :9th (Queen’s Royal) Lancers :16th (Queen’s) Lancers :O and R Batteries, Royal Horse Artillery World War I Mobilization 3rd Cavalry Brigade was a peacetime formation of the British Army, based in Irish Command. At the outbreak of the war, it was headquartered at The Curragh and commanded the 4th (Queen’s Own) Hussars (at The Curragh), 5th (Royal Irish) Lancers (at Dublin), 16th (Queen’s) Lancers (The Curragh), and 3rd Signal Troop, Royal Engineers (also at The Curragh). A number of units were attached to the brigade: the Newbridge-based III Brigade, RHA (D and E Batteries), 4th Field Troop, Royal Engineers (The Curragh) and the South Irish Horse of the Special Reserve (based in Dublin). On mobilization, 3rd Cavalry Brigade Field Ambulance joined and the attached units departed. }} The brigade joined The Cavalry Division along with 1st, 2nd and 4th Cavalry Brigades and moved to France in August 1914. Early Actions With The Cavalry Division, the brigade took part in a number of actions during the early war of movement, notably the Battle of Mons (23–24 August) and the Battle of Le Cateau (26 August). On 6 September, it joined the formerly independent 5th Cavalry Brigade in Gough's Command (under 3rd Cavalry Brigade's Br-Gen Hubert Gough). As part of Gough's Command, it took part in the First Battle of the Aisne (12–15 September). On 13 September, Gough's Command was redesignated as 2nd Cavalry Division with the addition of divisional troops (RHA, RE, etc.). It remained with 2nd Cavalry Division on the Western Front until the end of the war. 2nd Cavalry Division In 1914, the brigade, with the division, took part in First Battle of Ypres, notably the battle of Gheluvelt (29–31 October). In 1915, the division was in action at the Battle of Neuve Chapelle (10–12 March 1915) and the Second Battle of Ypres notable the Battle of St Julien (26 April–3 May) and the Battle of Bellewaarde Ridge (24–25 May). On 29 February 1916, a Machine Gun Squadron was formed from the machine gun sections of the brigade's constituent regiments. 1916 saw no notable actions, but in 1917 the division saw action in the Battle of Arras (First Battle of the Scarpe, 9–11 April). and the Battle of Cambrai (the Tank Attack of 20–21 November, the Capture of Bourlon Wood of 24–28 November and the German Counter-Attack of 30 November–3 December). At other times, the brigade formed a dismounted unit and served in the trenches as a regiment under the command of the brigadier. War of movement 1918 saw the return of the war of movement and the division took part in the First Battle of the Somme notably the Battle of St Quentin (21–23 March), the Battle of the Lys (Battle of Hazebrouck of 14–15 April), the Battle of Amiens (8–11 August) and the Second Battle of the Somme (Battle of Albert of 21–23 August and the Second Battle of Bapaume of 31 August–3 September). The division was then split up with the 3rd Cavalry Brigade serving with Third Army. The brigade took part in the battles of the Hindenburg Line, notably the Battle of the Canal du Nord (27 September–1 October) and the Pursuit to the Selle (9–12 October, with First Army). Its final action was to take part in the Advance in Picardy (17 October–11 November) still with First Army. Armistice At the Armistice, the brigade had reached Havré and St. Denis with First Army. On 15 November, the division was re-assembled near Maubeuge and ordered to advance into Germany as an advance screen for Fourth Army and form part of the Occupation Force. The move began on 17 November, Ciney and Rochefort were reached five days later. In late December, the division moved to winter quarters south and south-east of Liège. It remained here until 30 January 1919 when it exchanged regiments with 1st and 3rd Cavalry Divisions then gradually moved back to England. The Division ceased to exist at midnight 31 March / 1 April 1919. Units in WWI Commanders The 5th Cavalry Brigade had the following commanders during World War I: See also *Order of battle of the Waterloo Campaign *British Army during World War I *British Cavalry Corps order of battle 1914 *British cavalry during the First World War Notes References Bibliography * * * External links *1st Cavalry Division on The Long, Long Trail *1st Cavalry Division on the Regimental Warpath *2nd Cavalry Division on The Long, Long Trail *2nd Cavalry Division on the Regimental Warpath Category:Cavalry brigades of the British Army